Una habitación llena de armarios 2
by Kyra-Theurge
Summary: Hogwarts es un lugar lleno de secretos. Como esta vivo y le gusta jugar, reune a dos chicos a altas horas de la noche. Una pelea que se convierte en algo más.


Hola! Acá la segunda parte de Una habitación llena de armarios. Esto es una degeneración en mi escritura (no literalmente), porque siempre se me ocurren más cosas mientras escribo algo. esto es slash drary gentes, así que a los que no les gusta los fics m/m, por favor no lean.

Espero les guste!

**Una habitación llena de armarios**

Harry piensa que nunca en su vida ha salido realmente del armario en que vivía en su niñez. Su vida sigue estando llena de armarios, pensamientos, sentimientos, sobre los cuales debe correr hacia la oscuridad, ocultar su existencia de otros.

Siempre ha tenido que ocultar el miedo, la soledad, la angustia de saber que puede morir en cada instante que pasa. Ocultar la rabia, la ira de ser utilizado como un instrumento. La frustración de no tener una familia, la envidia de ver como otros pueden tener una vida normal y feliz.

Los armarios siempre están allí, saliendo a cada instante a su paso, como en este momento.

Los chicos hablan, siempre han hablado. Pero ahora tienen 15 años y las hormonas están a plena luz y es imposible sacarte el tema de la cabeza.

Sexo, sexo, sexo. Por todas partes y a cada hora. Un susurro colectivo que se cuela por las paredes de Hogwarts y se mete en las habitaciones de los alumnos mayores. Conversaciones furtivas de media noche en el dormitorio de Gryffindor.

Y Harry se siente incómodo. Se siente inseguro y un poco asustado, porque ni siquiera sabe si vivirá demasiado para saber de lo que sus compañeros hablan. El deseo esta allí, bajo la piel, pero eso mismo lo hace sentirse aún más confundido.

Lo que él siente no es normal. ¡No debería ser normal!

Pero lo es. Porque es algo con lo que convive cada día, en los dormitorios, en los baños, en los vestuarios.

Mirar a otros chicos es algo que no puede evitar últimamente. Nunca es suficiente y cada vez que lo hace, sufre consecuencias que lo dejan con sentimientos de frustración, ira y desolación absoluta. ¿Por qué? Porque además de soportar todas las cargas que implica ser el Chico que Vivió, debe soportar este secreto aún más profundo y más vergonzoso.

Sabe que si alguien se entera alguna vez, será el fin. Todos hablaran de él y lo señalaran con el dedo, marcándolo aún más de lo que ya esta. Y no puede permitirlo. No quiere ser más reconocido.

Y en el fondo, él se odia a sí mismo por todo lo que esta sintiendo. Y deseando…

…

Draco sabe que su vida esta llena de mentiras, de vivencias a puertas cerradas, de sucesos tras armarios gigantes. Toda una vida de apariencias.

Es un sangre pura y un hijo de un mortífago. Debería estar acostumbrado a lidiar con la telaraña de maquinaciones que es su vida, todo girando siempre en torno a los deseos y pensamientos de su padre.

Draco ama a su familia más que nada en este mundo. Pero a veces piensa en que desea ser libre para hacer su vida a su manera, fuera de los estándares a cumplir por cualquier miembro de la familia Malfoy.

Sobretodo con respecto a sus preferencias sexuales. Sabe que como todo heredero, debe tener un hijo que prosiga la línea familiar. Pero no puede evitar que sus ojos sigan un culo especialmente bueno, comparar pollas en el vestuario de Quidditch y tener sueños húmedos por las noches, en los que folla y se restriega con otros chicos.

¡Es absolutamente molesto todo esto! ¿Por qué el mundo conspira contra él para que no tenga las cosas fáciles? Mira que tenían que gustarle los chicos…

Draco es práctico. Ha pensado en el futuro. Planea remediar su mal a corto plazo para no tener que lidiar con el a la hora de buscar esposa. Pero a veces es difícil, muy difícil, sobretodo si ve recorrer chicos guapos de Ravenclaw en dirección a la biblioteca, mientras él regresa a la sala común, un libro de Aritmancia bajo el brazo.

Draco evita mirarlos más de lo debido, camina más rápido y se encierra en su dormitorio. Odia ser un adolescente hormonado y con una vida decidida desde la niñez.

¡Jodida vida!

…

Sexo, sexo, sexo. Por todas partes y a cada hora. Un susurro colectivo que se cuela por las paredes de Hogwarts y se mete en las habitaciones de los alumnos mayores.

Hogwarts absorbe cada partícula de magia y late como los corazones adolescentes que lo habitan. Hogwarts es por sobre todo un gran armario de puertas cerradas, un lugar hecho para guardar secretos y conspiraciones.

Pero Hogwarst está vivo. Y a veces se aburre de tanta oscuridad. Hay días en que decide dejar entrar un poco de luz y ayudar a sus habitantes. Abrir las puertas de los armarios y dejar que los deseos más ocultos se puedan cumplir por un instante.

Draco vuelve de una clase de Astrología. Se separa de los otros, no tiene ganas de ir a dormir aún. Da un par de vueltas por aquí y allá. Mira a los cuadros dormir y se pregunta donde ir en este momento. Está cansado de todo, necesita un lugar para relajarse.

Harry merodea por los alrededores, como un animal enjaulado. Ha escapado de la mirada inquisitiva de Hermione, los murmullos del dormitorio de los chicos y la perspectiva de una noche de pesadillas. Da vueltas, baja escaleras, recorre corredores.

Hogwarts esta vivo esta noche y quiere divertirse, que ocurra un milagro y que los secretos salgan a la luz.

Las escaleras cambian de lugar, los corredores desaparecen y se abren puertas donde antes sólo había paredes.

De alguna forma, esa noche un hastiado Harry Potter choca con un distraído Draco Malfoy.

La rivalidad es legendaria. El odio es mutuo. Pero son chicos, adolescentes que a pesar de formar parte de un mundo de telarañas, donde son participes de bandos decisivos, no saben de cosas tan simples en la vida como el sexo.

La pelea es instantánea. Y absolutamente obvia. Las varitas quedan a un lado, esta noche sólo quieren descargar tensiones. Los golpes van y vienen. Chocan contra las paredes y descargan su ira revolcándose en el suelo.

La adrenalina esta al tope, la desesperación y el deseo de descargar todos sus miedos en el otro comienza a remitir poco a poco.

Cada uno carga con buenos golpes en muchas partes de su cuerpo. De alguna forma, quedan tirados en un rincón del pasillo, una maraña de brazos y piernas que sudan, jadean del dolor y están cansados de una pelea que viene a ellos desde antes de su nacimiento.

El roce es inevitable, el calor de sus cuerpos es contagioso. Harry ha perdido sus lentes en algún lugar y sus ojos se ven enormes y brillantes. Draco piensa durante un segundo que no ha visto nunca ojos tan lindos, tan verdes.

Tan deseables…

Durante un segundo Draco olvida que la persona que esta con él es Harry Potter, su más acérrimo enemigo. Ahora es sólo un cuerpo más, cálido, sudoroso, apetecible.

Es el primero en juntar sus labios y hacer que la magia comience.

Harry esta aturdido. Le duele todo su cuerpo y está tan cansado que no puede levantarse. Si Malfoy se queda ahí, es problema suyo. Harry no piensa moverse.

Lo que es un problema, porque Malfoy no se mueve y Harry tiene calor, mucho calor. De esa clase de calor que después trae consecuencias y hace que se sienta malhumorado y frustrado.

El beso lo toma por sorpresa. Se queda en shock y luego responde de manera intuitiva, tratando de pelear el también contra esa lengua que se cuela en su boca.

La magia se hace presente, el dolor deja de existir. La sensación de estar saciando una sed y un hambre que no sabían que existía, embarga a Harry y a Draco.

Ahora solo existen bocas, lenguas, dientes, brazos y piernas que se chocan, que se cruzan y se retuercen juntos.

Sus cuerpos chocan contra las paredes y el piso nuevamente, pero esta vez no están peleando contra el otro. Pelean contra ellos mismos y la necesidad imperante de tener ese otro cuerpo junto a ellos.

Hay tanta rabia ahí, se arañan y se muerden, sus caderas frotándose desesperadas una contra la otra. El dolor también se ha modificado, toda sensación volviéndose placer.

Todo es rápido. La vergüenza y el bochorno vienen de inmediato a sus mentes y se separan rápidamente, tomando cada uno su camino.

Hogwarts vuelve a cerrar sus armarios. Cambia pasillos, cierra puertas, mueve escaleras. Nada ha sucedido. Sexo es sexo y nadie se enamora de algo así, menos dos adolescentes como ellos.

La noche en que Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy se restregaron uno junto al otro pasara a ser una anécdota más del castillo y un recuerdo lejano para sus participantes.

Porque para algo existen los armarios. Siempre habrá secretos, deseos, ilusiones que se quedarán ocultos.


End file.
